


See You Again

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Banter, Comfort/Angst, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, They love each other so much, depressed lesbians in love, they deserve everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Takemi and Kawakami bond over a cup of coffee at LeBlanc.





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3am and I wrote all this shit in one sitting, im lov these gals so mcuh,,,,,,,,

“Wait, so let me get this right, you work at a Maid Service on top of teaching?”

“A girl’s gotta make ends meet somehow.”

Takemi chuckled “You don’t strike me as someone who’d willingly get dolled up in a maid outfit. You seem too laid-back for that kind of thing,” She took another sip from her cup “but picturing you calling people ‘Master~’ is hilarious.”

“It may be to you but it’s utter hell for me, being forced to call nasty ass guys that makes me gag.”

“I hear you sis, those are the same type of guys coming into my office trying to hit on me when I probably just told them they had cancer or something. They’re so wild.”

Kawakami laughed warmly in response, it was music to Takemi’s ears.

“But on a more serious note, why do work in something that can put you in such gross situations? You seem more than fine teaching, why double your load with something so unnecessary?”

Kawakami paused, stirring her coffee, trying to figure out how to properly string her thoughts together into a coherent sentence. 

The other raised an eyebrow at her hesitation, but didn’t push her, if Takemi was patient enough to deal with sleazy men at her work then she was more than willing to wait for an answer.

“Well it’s just that it pays pretty well and I can do night shifts so I can work both jobs easily so-”

“So nothing. Seeing you overexert yourself to this extent pains me. You deserve better, you need better. Are you doing this just for money?” 

She knew she hit the nail on the head, you could read Kawakami’s shocked expression like the page of a book.

“If you really wanted money there’s so many other outlets then this, I don't underst-”

She cut her off “I know, I know, there's better options out there, but you really don’t get it. I don’t care if where I work is repulsive or considered slutty, what’s most important is that it’s convenient.”

Kawakami started to choke up, but she continued.

“If fulfilling some man’s weird ass fantasy can get me a quick buck while I’m still able to teach then I’m fine with doing it.”

Takemi reached over to hold the woman’s hand, squeezing it like she was holding on for dear life.

“You know what, you’re right, you're a grown woman who can make decisions for herself. But you're not answering me, why do you need the money so desperately? Answer me, Sadayo.”

Hearing her first name being spoken by Takemi was like a punch to the gut, it knocked all the wind out of her. It was enough to tip her over the edge, she broke Kawakami.

“I- uh I k-killed someone and I’m in debt to the family.” She looked away in shame.

On the inside Takemi was shocked, truly surprised. On the outside, however; she kept her straight face, the last thing Kawakami needed was for the person she trusted most and relied on to be as anxious as her if not more. The doctor that sat before her needed to remain supportive no matter what.

Takemi reached out with her other hand and squeezed Kawakami’s with full force, it was an almost futile attempt at comforting the teacher but it worked. Her hands stopped trembling and her breathing began to calm down.

“What do you mean you killed someone?” Tae tried to keep her voice low, to try and hide her words. But Sojiro was in full earshot of the exchange, luckily for them he didn’t care enough to get caught in whatever ordeal the two had gotten themselves into.

After what felt like an eternity Kawakami finally responded “He got in- I mean, I got him into a car accident. He’s dead. I killed my former student. It’s my fault. It’s all my fault. I pushed him to the limit and now he’s in a casket 6-feet underground.” She paused “The family’s asking me for compensation, rightfully so might I add. So that's why. That's why I need extra money. You happy now? You satisfied?” She tried to sound stern but couldn't do it, the waves of guilt and sorrow washing over her were too strong, she couldn’t put on the facade. And it’s not like she could be angry at Takemi even if she wanted to.

“You're not a murder, hearing yourself say that is ridiculous. Don’t lie to me, tell me the truth.”

“You don’t understand. No one understands. I did kill him, it’s a fact of my life I now have to deal with. I now have to repay the family, and even if it's through some shitty Maid Service I’ll repay them.” Kawakami was crying at this point, she couldn't care less though. She just wanted to get her message across.

“But Sadayo, I do understand. For the longest time I thought I killed someone too. I mean I was the doctor of the patient, it had to be my fault right? Well you want to know what I learned? It wasn't. It was never my fault. It was the hospital’s and the despicable man who runs it’s fault.” Takemi read Kawakami's facial expression and could see that her words were getting through to her, she continued.

“People like us are so quick to blame ourselves instead of trying to see the bigger picture.”

“What kind of people are we?”

“Depressed old bitches.”

Kawakami burst out laughing, “I mean, you're not wrong.”

Even through tears Takemi managed to put a smile on her face, that's all she ever wanted.

“Now, tell me the full story. I know you didn't kill him, what's the truth?”

She let out a sigh “Detective Takemi finally cracked me, I’ll spill. To try and put it short there was this kid in my class who kept failing any and every assignment I gave him, and as a teacher that's painful to see. So I offered to tutor him and he agreed. His grades improved and everything seemed great, little did I know he worked a part-time job that was putting a strain on him. The extra schooling on top of that didn't help, obviously. And one day it just got to him.” Kawakami stared blankly at her mug, full of now cold coffee, she went on.

“One day he went to work and never came back. He crashed. All the sleep deprivation finally got to him and he just couldn't do it anymore. And as soon as the parents got the news they immediately blamed it on me and I stupidly believed them. I couldn’t bring their son back, so paying them for their loss seemed fair.”

“Well. If you want to pay back the family so badly then why don’t I make an offer?”

“Offer?” 

“I know how much you love being a ho, but hear me out.” She teased.

“I’m not a goddamn thot Takemi, but continue.” Kawakami responded.

“How about you work for me instead? I’ll pay more and you’ll only have to work a couple hours? Just a part-time assistant.”

“You’d really let me work for you??” Sadayo was thanking every god she could think of for putting such a wonderful person like Tae in her life.

“Of course, anything for you.” 

Kawakami could feel her heart tighten.

 

_____________

 

After finishing up their banter and drinks, they headed for the door.

“Thanks for the coffee Sojiro, money’s on the table.”

“You’re welcome ladies, feel free to come again.” He responded.

“Will do.” Kawakami shot back.

Only after the sound of the LeBlanc front door closing behind them and the interior lights fading from view did they realize it was already nighttime. Did they really talk for that long? Not like they cared though, they loved spending time with each other regardless.

“See you outside my office at 5 on Monday, Sa-chan!~” Tae punctuated her sentence by pressing a firm kiss to Sadayo’s lips and then turned to go walk on her merry way.

Kawakami was enamored.

**Author's Note:**

> takemi/kawakami is the goth bitch/mommy gf otp what more could you want


End file.
